The Kitten and Her Butler
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian. In this one Fae takes Ciel's place and has the contract instead. She gets captured and has to run for her life. She gets hurt and Sebastian rescues her. While tending to her and getting tended too, they learn that they are in love with each other. For a very long time. What will these two do? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Fae is in a mess, she has to make it back to the house soon. The guys who are trying to kill her will find her soon and the "Game" will be over.

"Se-sebastian…" says Fae, terrified.

She trips and falls down the hill, getting really hurt on the way down. She crawls her way to a hiding place. She's only had the contract with Sebastian for two years now. At the age of 18 and contracted to a demon. She's 21 now and trying to calm down so she can call for Sebastian before she bleeds out or caught.

Flash Back to a few hours ago:

Fae goes outside to enjoy her tea, white cranberry, and macaroons, and enjoy the breeze as Finny (yes I know his name is Finnan but they call him Finny.) plays outside doing his chores. When someone comes behind her with a hankie and uses it against her mouth knocking her out. She wakes up in a strange place with people she notices but don't speak. She knows the drill, if she talks at all they'll kill her. They'll try kill her anyways, but might as well play along, Sebastian will notice that she's gone, if not there is the contract on her eye.

"Well well the black Phantomhive cat woke up." says the leader

"What should we do with her?" asks a henchman, laughing evilly

"I say we kill her now! let her suffer while we do it." says another one

"No no. Why have her just stay there and move about scared. We really have to," says leader grabbing Fae by the hair and pulling her to him and holds a cold knife to her throat. "I say we chase our kitty and kill her when the kitten runs out of energy put her out of her misery"

He cuts her neck a little a long cut thats not deep, he's just playing with her.

"Knock her out and tend to that wound on her pretty neck of hers. The watch cat can't die now." says the leader

The two henchman do as they're told and Fae wakes up in a sack. The next thing she knows is she is tossed out of the vehicle on cold ground.

"Sorry princess" says Henchman 1, sarcastically

"let her out, she has to get started" says Leader

They do and Fae is kicked hard in the gut. Fae gets up slowly coughing and all three smirk.

"Aw poor kitty. Well I'll tell you what kitty we'll give you about five minutes head start and those five minutes start now." says Leader

Fae scampers too her feet and starts running.

Back to now, that was an hour ago and Fae stays still coughing and wheezing in severe pain. They pass by her saying "here kitty kitty" , but luckily they don't hear her wheezing, when an animal makes loud noises near her. She quickly undoes the tie on her eye patch and opens her eye.

"Sebastian-*cough*- this is an order-*wheeze cough*- Come get me now!" she orders

Sebastians eyes turn purple like always, and there's an evil smile glad Fae finally lets him know where she is. He runs through the woods killing off the people who took her and scoops her up gently she isn't in a good shape. She's wheezing and coughing badly surprisingly blood isn't coming up. She's beat up and her wound from the knife is definitely infected by now. She has fresh bruises and wounds on her. She needs a doctor and she needs it now. Luckily Sebastian can take care of her. If needed he can call her aunt Madam Red, she is a doctor and wouldn't want her beloved niece suffering. Neither does Sebastian, he's quick and gets her home. He sets her in bed and gets what he needs. Modesty isn't needed right now, he needs to tend to her and it needs to be now. He rips off her dress and corset covering her chest with a towel,modesty isn't important right now but he still has some in this. The dress needed to come off. He tends to her gently and has Meyrin help him. He has to be careful especially with Lady Fae.

"Meyrin, please stay calm. Fill that tiny tub up of water, these washcloths will help out a lot. Young Mistress needs it." says Sebastian

"Oh! Right away, Sebastian" says Meyrin, she rushes off with the tub while Sebastian tends to Fae.

"Stay with us, Lady Fae. Just a little longer." says Sebastian

It's two hours, before Sebastian finishes up with Meyrin's help. Fae is just starting to come around with a groan.

"Se-sebastian *cough wheeze*" says Fae, she's uncomfortable

"I'm right here, Lady Fae. Please calm down. You'll open your wounds" says Sebastian, he comes over and helps her sit up gently. He gets her to drink a little water and something to eat as well. "There. I need you to stay calm, okay? They won't get you, your home and they are dead."

"You killed them? " asks Fae

"Yes. It had to be done for you're safety." says Sebastian, Fae nods.

"Thank you, Sebastian." says Fae

"It's nothing really, young mistress. I'm just one hell of a butler" he says with a smile.

Fae rolls her eyes coughing again, she snuggles into the blankets coughing. She lets Sebastian tend to her. His heartbeat goes up, as he tends to her thinking how sad he'd be if he didn't get there in time to rescue her. She'd be dead, and there would be nothing he could do, and he'd miss her. His heart beats a lot by the small things she does alone. Smiling, laughing, talking, doing that cute thing she does when she's nervous when she stutters and flustered, and when she's being sweet and calm and collected. He's actually had this feeling for a while, he just didn't know what to call it. He clears his head and tends to Fae, focusing on getting her better. Though he already knew for a while now, he's in love with Fae.

For over a month, Sebastian tends to Fae and shows more of his caring nature. The whole month he takes care of all her needs, except bathing, Meyrin takes care of the bathing. He's very kind and sweet to her, her heart flutters from time to time which she tries to ignore or play it off as nothing, but she can't deny it. She is in love with Sebastian, but how long? She doesn't know, during her bath she thinks about it. She knows Meyrin has a crush on him, but she has also said if Fae ended up with him, she'd be happy for them both. Which she thought was mad, as back then she had no feelings for Sebastian. But a couple months after that? Maybe. She thinks on this as she bathes herself. She still has pain, to be expected, her wounds are scratches now. She can breathe easier but she is still in pain. She gets out and gets dressed in one of her favorite dress. Sebastian said she wanted to talk to her in private. She heads to the garden as she was told to do. There is a private dinner there and Sebastian, like always he helps her with his chair but after helping her to her seat, he sits down in the other. It's a bit quiet and awkward after a while. Finally, on the way home, Sebastian clears his throat and stops Fae in the opening of the garden under the archway.

"Lady Fae, I need to talk to you." says Sebastian

Those are never good words, but she swallows everything back and looks up at him.

"Yes, Sebastian?" asks Fae

"I...I have been meaning to tell you all night, that I love you." says Sebastian

"Y-you do?" asks Fae, surprised as a smile starts to spread across her face.

"Yes" says Sebastian

"I love you, too Sebastian." says Fae

He looks at her and smiles, he brings her in gently being wary of her injuries and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses back. They smile into the kiss holding each other close and end up wrapped up in each other's' arms in bed. Just laying there comfortably without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Sebastian wakes up the next morning and looks down to see Fae still wrapped around him. He smiles and kisses her forehead, she stirs but that's it. He smiles and holds her even closer. He's glad that she returned his feelings, and that he actually told his beautiful kitten he loves her. She wakes and looks up at those beautiful red eyes, he smiles and kisses her.

"Good morning, Lady Fae." says Sebastian

"Good morning, Sebastian. What time is it?" asks Fae

"Seven" replies Sebastian

"What's on the agenda today?" aks Fae

"A lunch date with your Aunt, Madam Red. Going to the town for a new dress to replace the one I tore. And after that you have lessons for 2 hours, then dinner." says Sebastian

"Mmm. So Auntie, you, you, more you and dinner with you?" asks Fae

Sebastian chuckles at how cute Fae is being right now.

"If you want to put it that way, yes. " says Sebastian

"Sounds perfect. Breakfast is at nine, so what do I have first on the agenda?" asks Fae

"Whatever you would like, Lady Fae." says Sebastian

"Stay in bed and cuddle and sleep." says Fae

"Alright. Sounds wonderful." says Sebastian

So that's what they do for two hours. After that they go on with their daily routine though Fae has a hard time concentrating on what Madam Red is saying during lunch. All she has been doing since this morning is daydream about Sebastian. Which Sebastian has been all day as well. It's hard to concentrate when you're in love, no? So during the first hour of lessons, Sebastian cuts the lessons quite impatient with how the days going.

"And thats the end of lessons, they can continue tomorrow." says Sebastian

"What?" asks Fae, confused. Not that she was paying attention anyways.

Sebastian scoops her up and kisses her gently, she blushes and kisses back. He breaks the kiss so she can catch her breath.

"Sorry about that, that was unprofessional of me, Lady Fae. Please forgive me." says Sebastian

"Screw professionalism." says Fae, kissing him again

He smiles kissing her back, he brings her to her favorite place in the library setting her on his lap and holds her close. They share a few more slow passionate kisses before relaxing where they are. Nothing could be better to them then this moment right here.

The End


End file.
